Depravada locura
by Ginevre
Summary: Draco Malfoy va a sufrir "en sus propias carnes" la inestabilidad mental que le genera —día tras día— el hecho de ser Mortífago, sin haber tenido jamás la oportunidad de elegir su destino libremente. Este fic participa en el reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black". Aviso: es subidito de tono.


**_**Este fic participa en**_** ** _ **el**_** ** _ **r**_** ** _ **eto: "**_** ** _ **Tres no son multitud**_** ** _ **" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".**_**

 ** _"Modalidad: RAMBO - Característica: Sex-appeal madurito"_**

 ** _ **Depravada locura.**_**

 _Definitivamente, aquel antro olía a depravación_ _aún sin haber entrado en él_ _,_ _como lo hacía toda ella, Draco pensó,_ _de pie_ _frente a la puerta de los aposentos privados de Bellatrix_ _._ _No tenía ni idea del motivo por el que su "adorada" tía había requerido su presencia_ _en medio de la noche_ _de un modo tan urgente_ _pero, desde luego, habría preferido que aquello que fuese que ella quisiera tratar con él, lo h_ _ubiese hecho_ _en cualquier otro lugar y no en la intimidad_ _de su alcoba, a la que él evitaba entrar por todos los medios a su alcance, pues no era más que un fiel reflejo del cruel despotismo de su dueña_ _. Por muy hermana de su madre que fuera, aquella mujer, con el paso de los años, parecía ir perdiendo todo viso de humanidad, dejando tan sólo en ella_ _a_ _una_ _ardiente_ _víbora, cada vez más parecida a... Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Esos dos harían buena pareja, no pudo evitar afirmar para sí sintiéndose asqueado, por muy mortífago que él fuera_ _y_ _adorador de aquel_ _al_ _que muy en el fondo despreciaba._

 _Armándose de valor y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo sonar los nudillos contra la vieja y elegante puerta de madera, mientras una rara idea se colaba en su mente: si aquella puerta pudiera hablar... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando_ _serenarse_ _. Al fin y al cabo, era su tia quien le llamaba, su familia... ¿O no?_

 _—¡Pasa! ¡No me hagas esperar! —_ _E_ _scuchó la voz impaciente de Bellatrix del otro lado. Curiosamente, se oyó de fondo, a la vez, lo que al chico pareció un extraño gemido procedente de un animal asustado._

 _Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta, y entró._

 _Estaba preparado para ver_ _casi_ _cualquier cosa al_ _l_ _í dentro, pero no_ _aquello_ _que encontró. Su díscola tía, de cara a él, se hallaba sentada a horcajadas,_ _semidesnuda,_ _sobre lo que parecía un hombre joven, quien desnudo_ _totalmente_ _y maniatado a una silla, gemía sin cesar a través de una mordaza que constre_ _ñ_ _ía su boca sin piedad._ _Un pelo rojo como el fuego y enmarañado se agitaba_ _alocadamente_ _de vez en cuando, movido por los vanos intentos de su dueño de escapar a aquel desquiciado cautiverio._ _Extrañamente, algunos de aquellos gemidos sonaban a... ¿placer?, ¿satisfacción? Justo cuando su tía se erguía sobre sus piernas para dejarse caer de nuevo con todo su peso, tan sólo para comenzar de nuevo, una y otra vez, con aquella extraña rutina._

 _—¿Weasley? —Draco preguntó, atónito y con los ojos desorbitados, reconociendo al joven al que su tía parecía estar torturando de un modo tan_ _inusual_ _._

 _Su madura tía puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle_ _y_ _,_ _deteniendo por un instante aquel horrendo ritual,_ _hizo un giro impaciente con la cabeza, llena de fastidio._

 _—Desnúdate. No tengo todo el día._

 _—¿Q-qué? —_ _No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ni lo que veía... Ni quería hacerlo—. Oh, no —se negó, rotundo, mostrando su característica sonrisa torcida que, más que burla, en este caso mostraba un miedo aterrador._

 _"¡Impedimeta!" tan sólo tuvo tiempo de escuchar, antes de que sus piernas comenzasen a obedecerle tan lentamente, que intentar darse la vuelta para marcharse, siquiera,_ _de pronto_ _se había convertido en toda una odisea._ _Escuchó, aterrado, la risa demente de su tía quien, descoplándose literalmente del desgraciado Weasley, caminó con desidia hacia él mientras se regodeaba en la infinita lentitud de sus reacciones._

 _La mirada de Draco no pudo evitar posarse con insistencia en_ _el_ _enorme y erecto miembro viril en el que su tía, prácticamente, se había empalado._ _ _"¡Por Dios!, no pudo evitar lamentarse para sus adentros. ¿Qué había hecho esa loca al pobre Ron?"__ _Ese tipejo jamás le había caído bien, pero de ahí a desearle que fuese un hombre a un miembro viril pegado para el resto de su vida... ¿Eso es lo que ella le tenía reservado también a él?_ _Nada más de pensarlo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle muuuuy lentamente._

 _Que aquella loca le alcanzase_ _costó lo que para él fue toda una eternidad, y al hacerlo, agarró su camisa con ambas manos, desgarrándola con rabia. Draco tan sólo pudo imaginar su torso, ahora desnudo, cuando unas cálidas manos comenzaron a recorrerlo por entero_ _con perturbada avidez_ _. Pero pronto unas largas y afiladas uñas dejaron regueros de sangre marcados a fuego allá por donde pasaron,_ _precipitándole a una perversión que le asqueaba._

 _—No —logró articular, presa de la desesperación._

 _—¡Silencio! —lo obligó a callar, imperiosa—. ¿No, qué? ¿Que yo te folle también a ti? ¿Que me folléis los dos? ¿O que... tú y él...? —Se burló entre risas, rásgándole los pantalones para dejar al aire su intimidad, que agarró con fuerza_ _arrancándole un grito desesperado_ _de dolor._

 _Draco despertó completamente empapado en sudor y jadeante por el miedo, cuando se incorporó como si su cuerpo hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte. Durante los pocos segundos que le llevó darse cuenta de que se hallaba sólo en su habitación, en su propia cama, y que toda aquella locura de depravación no había sido más que un sueño producto de su_ _mente enfermiza_ _, sollozó como un niño pequeño que presagia la inminente llegaba de una brutal paliza. Tras ello, poco a poco fue normalizando su respiración desbocada, los espasmos involuntarios de sus brazos y piernas, la mirada errante que por fin pudo enfocar en un punto en concreto, fuera el que fuera... pero no su mente. Esta se empeñaba en evocar una y otra vez la macabra imágen de su tía desnuda de cintura para abajo, de Ron Weasley gimoteando mientras mostraba una erección bestial de un miembro b_ _rutal_ _, del que aquella loca se había beneficiado él no lograba saber cómo. Y lo peor de todo, la imagen del él mismo también desnudo y sangrando por innumerables arañazos, mientras aguardaba, sin poder hacer nada en absoluto, a que Bellatrix le diera "su merecido"._

 _Sollozó, ya conscientemente desesperado, pues aquel macabro sueño le acompañaría mientras viviera._ _No pudo evitar culpar de toda aquella locura a la presión constante que estaba recibiendo_ _últimamente_ _por parte de los mortífagos, grupo del que, por otro lado, él mismo formaba parte. Quizá ya iba siendo hora de dejar de hacerlo pero, ¿cómo lograrlo? Aquella pregunta iba a atormentarlo a partir de entonces._

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:_**

¿Que si me siento orgullosa de haber escrito esta basura? Sí, porque me he demostrado a mí misma que soy capaz de escribir sobre "casi" cualquier tema.

¿Que si he disfrutado escribiéndola? Definitivamente, no. Porque aunque he intentado dar a esta pesadilla un tono ligeramente cómico (no podía evitar reír al imaginar a Ron con esa cosa... A Bellatrix ahí, medio desnuda y... y a Draco presenciando la escena... Lo siento, debe faltarme un tornillo, o algo así), las depravaciones no me van, ni literalmente hablando ni de ningún modo.

¿Que si he tenido que cortarme para no escribir lo que realmente me salía de la mente? UN ROTUNDO SÍ. (Reitero que, en el fondo, debe faltarme un tornillo).

Al final, para intentar redimirme, he tratado de resaltar el enorme conflicto interno que Draco está viviendo debido al papel que le ha tocado jugar en la guerra, que no es ninguna broma y que jamás ha elegido, aunque intente auto convencerse de que es el que habría escogido si, en algún momento, le hubiesen dado oportunidad para hacerlo. Y he achacado toda esta locura a esa presión.

En resumen, voy a tener que irme planteando no participar en aquellos retos que van en contra de mi propia conciencia (o que liberan al loco que está escondido en lo más hondo de mí :P).

Saludos.


End file.
